


Mind Your Language

by Colonel_Cooper



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Betty Briggs, Drabble, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colonel_Cooper/pseuds/Colonel_Cooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Briggs admonishes his wife for using profanities at the dinner table - at least I think he does!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Language

“Shit!”

“Please, Betty. Our ethical and societal obligation to nurture our son, Robert, to be a virtuous and principled individual – despite being a thankless undertaking, made all the more onerous by his youth – is one I undergo in all seriousness and, dare I say it, a great deal of pride. Profanities, though excusable in trying times, undermine that obligation, making it all the more unattainable – consequently we should endeavour to be ever mindful of their utterance at the dinner table.”

“That’s easy for you to say, Garland, but you’re not the one with a cigarette embedded in your fucking meatloaf!”


End file.
